


[Podfic] Naps and Other Surprises

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: The angel is a surprisingly good kisser. All soft lips and gentle sighs, and the careful graze of fingertips along Crowley's jaw. But there's also the scrape of fingernails at the nape of his neck, the pins and needles shiver it sends down his spine, the slightest catch of teeth on his lower lip.





	[Podfic] Naps and Other Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naps and Other Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441276) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 

> It was a pleasure to read this delightful fic by [ out_there ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there%22). There's a wonderful humour running through it that really added to the intimacy and familiarity between Aziraphale and Crowley and just added a delightful element to already a steamy affair. 
> 
> Thank you out_there for letting me put my spin on your work!
> 
> As always, feedback very warmly welcomed and if you need another file format, please don't be afraid to ask!

Available for download on [ Dropbox ](http://www.dropbox.com/s/2jm2xhn074gb42o/Naps%20%26%20Other%20Surprises%20.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
